


Waking Up

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please consider supporting my blog





	Waking Up

Beep beep beep. The steady beat of what you assume to be a heart monitor assaults your senses. The room is dark as you open your eyes, and you cant help but panic making the machines go wild. There’s something in your throat that make you panic more. The door bursting open does nothing to stop your panic attack, where were you?   
“(Y/N). (Y/N) its alright sweetie calm down your safe now.” A calm female voice you distantly recognize says flipping on the lights causing you to flinch.   
”You have an intubation tube in I’m going to remove it ok?” She asks standing at your bedside. Your eyes snap to hers after looking around the room and seeing you were in a hospital. Blinking slowly letting her know you understood, you obey as she tells you to take a deep breath in and blow out as she guides the tube from your throat, making you cough.  
She gets you an ice chip to suck on.   
“I’m Ellen do you remember me sweetie?”   
You stare at her nodding slowly. Ellen, she was Deans aunt right? At least that’s the only Ellen you recall.   
She smiles kindly letting you observe your surroundings and calm down. Once the initial panic wore off you realized you were in a lot of pain. You must have winced because the next thing you knew Ellen had a syringe putting meds into your IV.  
“These should help with the pain. Do you know where you are?”   
You make a motion to write and Ellen gets you a pen and paper.  
*Hosptial?*   
She nods, “Do you remember what happened?”   
You try to think but it was too fuzzy. Shaking your head you tear up.  
*No I’m sorry*  
“It’s not your fault sweetie. Are you up to see someone?”   
Your eyes widen thinking maybe it was a trick and she was with him.   
Upon your reaction Ellen shakes her head, “No, no its alright. The man who took you is dead (Y/N).”  
Dead? He was dead? Relief flooded you, were free you could go home.  
*I want my daddy.*   
Ellen looks at what you wrote, “Ok honey I’ll go get him you just stay here and relax ok?”  
You nod, not like you’d go anywhere you didn’t think you could walk. After several minutes you started to get anxious that maybe she lied to you. That he wasn’t dead and you weren’t going to see your father.   
Your fears were calmed by a hesitant Chuck in the doorway with tears in his eyes.  
(Y/N) he whispered taking a few steps in. he wanted nothing more than to hold you but was afraid at how you’d react to touch.   
You reached your hand out openly crying thinking maybe it was just a dream.   
At your outreach he came forward and gently took your hand, brushing your tears, “I’m here baby, daddy’s here. You’re safe now.”


End file.
